


Fulfillment.

by Adlez27



Series: KLADverse [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, ice mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: When Kiyoteru and Akito were in college, they made a deal to marry each other if they weren't in a relationship by 30 years old.  The deadline is approaching, and while Kiyoteru has long forgotten about it, Akito eagerly awaits his chance.





	Fulfillment.

**Author's Note:**

> "Normal quotes" - Speaking Japanese  
> "Bold quotes" - Speaking English
> 
> Though KLADverse is already a deviation from the established canon of ICE MOUNTAIN, this is another split to consider a hypothetical situation in early 2018. If you're following along with KLADverse, it's pretty clear that this won't happen in the main timeline.

It struck midnight on the night of December 3, morn of the 4th, and clock tower bells tolled from Akito's phone.

"Happy birthday, ya old fart!" Akito yelled, throwing his arm around Kiyoteru's neck.  "Thirty years old, you know what that means?"

"Whadduz it mean?" Teru drunkenly slurred.

"I get to marry you!" Akito planted a big kiss on his cheek.  Kiyoteru immediately wiped it off.

"Haha, okay.  I'm going to sleep," he said, extracting himself from Akito's arm and going upstairs.  It wasn't his idea to stay up until midnight.  Besides, he had work the next day.  If anything, this was a nuisance.  There was already a small event during the weekend, but Akito insisted on coming over and doing this.  It seemed that he would be crashing in the living room that night.  Kiyoteru tossed a futon down the stairs before going back to his own bed.

 

The next morning, Kiyoteru was woken up by the sound of an argument between his father and Akito. He lied in bed listening for a while.

 

"It would mean so much to him if we could do it here."

"No.  There's no point in conducting the sacrament for a useless outcome."

"I don't want to go to some other church.  This is his home."

"I understand that you're his close friend, but this is simply an affront to the concept of marriage."

"Please, just let it be this once.  He's your son.  You'd be my father in law.  We're practically family already!"

"If you expect me to be your father in law, don't fight me over my son's hand."

 

Kiyoteru came downstairs groggily and made straight for the coffee.  It should stave off this mild hangover.  He tried to sneak off to the other table.

 

"Kiyo, do you really intend to marry Akito?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Hm?" Kiyoteru mumbled, sipping carefully from the mug.  "No."

"What? We made a deal, man!  Unmarried by 30, we marry each other," Akito complained.

"You're still 29," Kiyoteru pointed out.  "That still gives me a month."

Akito laughed.  "You don't have a chance.  C'mon."

Kiyoteru dragged himself back upstairs while the coffee kicked in.  "I have work today."

 

After school let out, Akito waltzed into the teachers' office in the elementary school.  Kiyoteru wasn't there, because he was throwing out the dead flowers in the good luck bucket.  He was making plans to figure out who kept leaving fresh flowers there.  He walked back into the office to find Akito already waiting for him.

Kiyoteru placed the bucket back where it was on his desk, into which Akito immediately dropped a small bouquet.  That solved that mystery.

"What do you want?" Kiyoteru asked, leaning on his hand and looking up at Akito.

"Haruto told me that gay marriage was legal in America," Akito began.

Kiyoteru sighed.

"So I started looking up plane tickets,"

"Oh no."

"and booked us a trip to Vegas."

"Akito, I don't even have a passport."

"That's why we're going to get ours today."  Akito put his hand on Kiyoteru's.  "Come on."

 

Kiyoteru withdrew his hand from Akito's, but for some reason, decided to follow him anyway.  He stopped at home first to collect documents (which Akito already prepared for himself) before continuing on the journey.

"Why are you so insistent on honoring our deal anyway?" Kiyoteru asked.  "It was a stupid college bet.  There's nothing wrong with being single.  I'm happy as I am."

"I keep promises," Akito offered as an answer, without anything else.

 

It was the new year, and just as expected, neither Kiyoteru nor Akito were married.  Natsuki, present at the countdown party, asked them, "So, when's the wedding?" hoping that they'd remember that funny deal from their college days.

"Next month," Akito answered quickly, referencing the date of the Las Vegas trip.  Natsuki's jaw dropped.

"You're actually doing it?" he asked, looking at Kiyoteru for the answer.

"We're just going on a vacation in America," Kiyoteru explained.

"Damn, I'd love to come.  Is Haruto going?"

"Uh, no, just us," Kiyoteru answered after thinking for a moment.

After that party, rumors began to spread that Akito and Kiyoteru were eloping in Vegas.  Rumors that Kiyoteru vehemently denied, and Akito did nothing about.

 

Finally, the date of departure arrived.  Trains were taken to reach Tokyo's Narita Airport.  One flight to take them over the ocean, but unexpectedly, not a second flight to bring them to the city.

"Agh!" Akito grunted, frustrated.  "If this was going to happen anyway, it was a waste of money to get that second flight.  It seems like the only thing we can do is take a bus or drive."

"Okay, you should go rent a car.  I'll buy snacks from a convenience store," Kiyoteru said, having immediately resigned to this fate.

Akito nodded, and started on his way, but immediately turned on his heels.  "Wait, I suck at English.  Help me out," he pleaded.

Kiyoteru sighed and decide to babysit him.

 

They began their drive to Nevada, Akito taking first shift.  Kiyoteru wasn't very comfortable with driving, but as soon as they took their first break, it was time to switch places.  He did his best to focus while Akito rambled on and on.

"So the requirements for the license are just that we're not children, check, not already be married, check, and not be related, check.  Though the whole "same last name" thing might be a little confusing.  Which last name are we going to keep?  They sound the same, but what kanji?  I figured that it'd be better to keep my name, since yours probably isn't your original last name.  Wait, I remember… your old name was Fukushi- no, Fukugawa.  Anyway, let's use my "Hiyama" cos the band is already named after you.  We've got our passports for ID, so that's all set."

"Mhm," the driver agreed, not even listening.

"Then that means we can have a ceremony, and then they gotta file some stuff, and it's official.  I already have rings, and packed some nice suits.  You have so many suits."

"Yeah. Wait, you packed  _ my _ clothes?"

"Just in case! You might have packed an even nicer set in your bag.  I don't know.  But that's the plan.  I'm excited.  It's actually happening, man."

Kiyoteru stared at the road.  "We're not actually getting married, Akito."

"...What?  Why'd we come here if we weren't getting married?"

"Even if it did happen, Japan wouldn't recognize it.  And it won't happen, because I'm against it."

Akito groaned.  "That's stupid, it would be a completely legal marriage.  When we get back, we'll do that partnership thing instead.  But you… why?"

"I'm christian," Kiyoteru stated, matter-of-factly.

"Christian this, christian that, why can't you christians have any fun?" Akito whined.

"Marriage isn't fun and games, Akito!  You can't just marry your friend because of some meaningless deal.  That's not what marriage is about.  I'm honestly kind of disgusted."

Akito started to cry.  Kiyoteru didn't notice, and continued with his speech.

"Marriage is a serious promise to be with your partner for the rest of your life.  Through thick and thin.  It's a promise to make a family.  We don't have to give up and do something stupid- I'm  _ literally _ driving us to Vegas!  You used to be so excited about girls.  We might not be young anymore, but you still have a chance to find someone you love."

"There's not much of a point to finding someone else," Akito began after blowing his nose.  "I already know that we get along, and that we care about each other.  This isn't some sort of friendship cop-out.  I actually love you.  I thought you understood that."

Kiyoteru didn't respond.

"If you want to have a family, we'll adopt," Akito said, answering questions he assumed Kiyoteru had.  "Nothing wrong with that.  You were raised by one man, turned out fine.  It's not going to look weird if we're out with each other.  Everyone already knows we're friends.  We don't have to do anything stupid like go on lovey dovey dates.  Though that would be nice from time to time… that's besides the point.  People don't need to know that anything has changed, because not much will change."

There was an accident.  Traffic was slowing down.  Kiyoteru tapped the wheel with his finger.  "People aren't going to think you're a pervert," Akito said.  "Times are changing.  Look, you're not going to lose your teaching job, so don't get nervous."

"That's not what I'm nervous about," Kiyoteru explained.  "I don't know what kind of accident has happened."

"I'll switch with you," Akito offered.

"No, that could be dangerous.  It's fine."

After a while of inching forward and munching on chips, Akito spoke up again.  "Is there anything else?"

"I'm not gay," Kiyoteru said, as if it could express every one of his concerns at once.  (It didn't.)

"You don't have to be in love with me right now," Akito assured.  "We have our whole lifetimes to do that.  I know you've never even considered the idea, except for that one time in high school and when we made this deal."

Kiyoteru bit his lip.  "Well, you know the kind of things that newlyweds do."

Akito ate another chip, deep in thought.  "Oh!  You mean sex.  We won't if you don't want to."

A strange idea began to play out in Kiyoteru's head, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine.  "But do you ever think about doing it with me?"

"If I'm gonna be honest, yeah."  Akito opened a bottle of water.

Kiyoteru made eye contact with Akito for the first time since he started driving.  "Don't try anything," he ordered.

"I won't.  So other than that, you've got no problems with us being married."

"It doesn't seem like the best idea," Kiyoteru said.  He didn't want to be dating someone, let alone marrying someone who he couldn't reciprocate feelings for.  It would be unfair, and defeat the point of happiness from a relationship.  Even if he'd known Akito since he was a child, it wasn't like this kind of feeling had developed before, and he doubted it would develop in time going forward.

"Obviously an idea you came up with as a stupid bet in college isn't going to sound like a good idea.  But we're already here, so why not?" Akito said.

 

They eventually arrived in Nevada and found a cheap place to stay at.  

**"Your English is pretty good,"** the receptionist commented Kiyoteru on, after checking them in.  **"Are you visiting from China?"**

**"Japan, actually,"** Kiyoteru explained.

**"So you're in Las Vegas to gamble?"** she asked.

"Oy, what is she saying?" Akito asked.

"Just asking what we're doing on our vacation," Kiyoteru roughly translated.

"I can answer that one.   **Wedding!"** Akito said.

Kiyoteru pulled the handle of his bag and Akito's wrist in the direction of their room.  The receptionist fluttered her fingers.

 

The next day, Akito immediately got everyone back in the car, and started for the marriage license bureau.

"Last night, I was thinking.  I had plans to make this all sweet and romantic, but you're clearly not having any of this.  So, we'll get the official marriage over with, and if we want to do a bigger and better ceremony later, we can," he explained, to Kiyoteru clad in casual wear, sipping cheap coffee.

"You've kidnapped me and coerced me into marriage," Kiyoteru said in the most monotone voice.

Akito stopped at the side of the road.  "I don't want to force you.  Is there anyone else you'd rather be with?" he asked, with genuine concern.

Kiyoteru almost said something, and a part of him was tempted to get out of the car.  But he didn't.  He sat in silence, shifting his gaze from the window to Akito.

"Okay," Akito whispered, and continued driving.

"Also, who's that sitting in the back?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Witness," Akito stated.

"Yo!" the third Japanese man said.

"A man who speaks my language.  What were the chances?"

 

They arrived.  "I can translate for you guys," the man now identified as Yuuto offered.

**"I think I'll be fine,"** Kiyoteru replied, in English.  So Yuuto sat in the car and dicked around on his phone instead.

Akito and Teru went to get the marriage license.  It was incredibly simple.  Almost too simple.  Figures this place would have a reputation for being the easiest place to get married.  They went back to the car to get Yuuto and then started walking to the office where the marriage was to actually happen.

"So," Yuuto interjected, breaking the ice.  "Where are your brides?"

Akito laughed.  "No no no, you got that wrong.  We're marrying each other," he answered, holding up the license.

"Huh. You guys didn't come off that way to me," Yuuto commented.

"That's because I'm straight," Kiyoteru said.  Yuuto was now even more confused, but decided not to press any further and let things happen.

 

At the office, it was a quick ceremony, with an exchanging of rings Akito smartly remembered, and an exchanging of "vows" entirely in Japanese.

"I promise to love and cherish you for the eternity of our lives together," Akito said.

"I'll do my best," Kiyoteru said, avoiding eye contact.

"Wooo!" Yuuto cheered, inappropriately.

With more fees paid, a marriage certificate was now theirs.  As they were leaving, Kiyoteru looked at the ring Akito placed on his right hand.  "Isn't it supposed to go on the other hand?"

"Oh, gay couples put it on this hand," Akito said, having already moved his ring.  "Anyway, can you believe it? We're married now!"  He threw one arm around Kiyoteru.

"It certainly doesn't feel like it," Kiyoteru muttered.  Yuuto went ahead of them for a smoke break, and rejoined after tossing the cigarette to the ground.

"What are we doing next?" he asked the couple.

"By any chance, do you play bass?" the Hiyamas asked at once.

"Uh, no, guitar," Yuuto answered.

Akito silently glared at him.  "Anyway, let's go eat somewhere to celebrate!" he suggested.

"I feel nervous about spending any more large quantities of money," Kiyoteru said, having released himself from Akito's arm.

"Okay, then let's bring Yuuto back to his McDonald's.  You're driving."  Akito lightly shoved Kiyoteru in the direction of the car.   Yuuto followed, and they indeed returned to McDonald's.

 

It was, of course, quickly realized that neither of them were fond of gambling.  The vacation turned into more of a road trip, going back to California and exploring various places.  Nothing particularly romantic, honeymoon it was.  On one night, Akito got into the same bed as Kiyoteru, instead of sleeping separately.

"I know, I know, you're super duper straight," Akito murmured.  "But I'm cold and we're married, so at least let me cuddle you."

Kiyoteru, already half asleep, didn't mind at all.  It was nice to be next to a warm body.  The next morning they woke up comfortably, and Kiyoteru thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

At the conclusion of their trip, it was time to return to Hachigata.  To make things more convenient while travelling, Kiyoteru kept as much as he could in his carry on instead of his pockets, and wore simple, comfortable clothes.  After dealing with security on the way there, he had no idea how businessmen could sanely travel in suits all the time.  Akito tolerated the inconvenience of taking off his jacket, emptying his pockets, etc.  So Kiyoteru stood in wait for his friend- no, husband- being hassled by the TSA.

They finally made it home, and Kiyoteru settled back into his normal daily life, if happily punctuated by a very interesting trip to talk about.  There were photos to share and stories to tell about the vacation.  Some things remained unpacked.  The wedding ring remained in his carry on backpack.

 

Akito immediately tried to get him and Kiyoteru into the family registry using his American marriage certificate.  That didn't work, and if anything, the office was concerned that his supposed "husband" wasn't with him.  He looked for other possibilities, and happened upon a process that other gay couples in Japan used.

Akito went to Kiyoteru's house with his plan.  "You can adopt me! Then we'll legally be part of the same family," he explained.

"I'm not doing that," Kiyoteru said, trying to make sure his chicken didn't burn.  Kiyoshi was currently out of the house, working.  "Are we having lunch together?"

"Yep." Akito jumped from his seat and picked up a bowl, popping open the rice cooker and scooping himself a serving.  "The least we could do is live together," he said.

Kiyoteru finished preparing lunch and set it on the table.  "You really are the best wife," Akito said, eagerly accepting the food.

"I'm not your damn wife," Kiyoteru immediately retorted.  "Or your husband, for that matter," he said to himself.  "You said this was going to be the same as things were before, right?"

"Essentially, yeah," Akito agreed.

"I don't think my father would welcome you here.  I'm not exactly interested in leaving either," Kiyoteru reasoned.

"Why not?"

"We've just gotten back from a vacation doing nothing but spend time together.  Can I have a break for a little while?"

"Oh.  Well, I'll get back to my shop."  Akito soon finished eating, put his dishes in the sink, and sulkily left the house.

Just as before, rumors were abound that Akito and Kiyoteru were married.  Rumors that Kiyoteru vehemently denied, and Akito did nothing about.

 

Again, Akito dropped by the elementary school teachers' office on some weekday afternoon.  Kiyoteru had been rather down lately, and he was determined to change that.  Akito snuck up behind him and hugged him.  Kiyoteru gasped in surprise, and Akito removed his arms before they could be pushed away.

"Oh, you aren't wearing your ring," Akito noticed, wondering what Kiyoteru was working on.

"How's the shop?" Kiyoteru asked, ignoring the comment.

"Pretty good.  Let's go to the bar later," Akito suggested.

"Oh, sure," Kiyoteru agreed, assuming this would be like any other time he usually went out to drink- a time for the band to get together and talk about music.

This was not one of those times.

 

Kiyoteru was immediately wary.  Alcohol? Being alone with one person?  Akito must be trying to make a move on him.  And while that should be expected in this predicament, being under the influence wasn't something he signed up for.

This, of course, wasn't the plan.  Akito was concerned about Kiyoteru's disposition, and especially his seemingly withdrawn state.  A casual atmosphere like the bar wasn't to force anything to come forth, just to loosen up a bit and chat freely.  "How's work been?"

"Fine.  The end of the year is coming up, so we've been planning an event for the kids," Kiyoteru said, munching on edamame.

"A lot more to do than usual, is it?"

"Not really.  It's a nice change of pace.  Are you going to sell anything new for spring?"

"Yeah.  See, I know you can get bento anywhere, but there's something special about the homemade stuff.  So I want to make some for people going out for hanami, who can't make their own and don't want to buy something from the convenience store.  It's going to have-" Akito cut himself off.  "Sorry, I got distracted."

"No, no, I'm listening," Kiyoteru said, smiling.  Akito continued talking about his idea, returned to a topic of seasonal produce, and then onto dishes that can be cooked with them.  "You're making me hungry now," Kiyoteru commented, ordering yakiniku.

"Good thing we're here, then!" said Akito.  There was a period of almost awkward silence.

"So, I was-" Akito started.

"Do you-" Kiyoteru started.  "Oh, you were saying?"

"No, you can go first," Akito offered.  He was only trying to break the second layer of ice, but was certain that Kiyoteru would get to the point he wanted to talk about.  Besides, he just spent several solid hours giving a speech on vegetables.

"Do you know Mrs. Togata?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Oh, Ms. Rikako?  She's the one whose husband-"

"Yeah, her.  I wanted to talk to you about her a while ago, but I don't really think I can anymore."

"Why not?" Akito questioned.

"I… was interested in her.  But I didn't do anything.  I thought it was insensitive to approach a widow."

"Well, uh," Akito muttered, conflicted between wanting to encourage his friend, and wanting to keep his husband.

"I probably mentioned her to you once or twice.  And normally, you would have given me that little push, even force me to take the next little step."

"Yeah.  She could really use someone to help her family, and bring some stability, especially after dealing with someone like Mr. Togata," Akito mused.

Kiyoteru absorbed that thought.  "See, that's the kind of thing I expected you to say.  But you didn't say that."

"You don't have to depend on my encouragement just to make a move," Akito said.

"Well, how can I tell if I'm not going too far?  I don't want to make someone uncomfortable.  Look- were you just waiting for us to end up like this?"

Akito blinked.  "...Kinda."

Kiyoteru drank from his beer and sighed.  "I don't think we're really married.  And now I'm thinking that I could have a chance with her.  But to you, that'd be cheating."

"Is that what you were upset about?" Akito asked.

"Upset? I wasn't upset," Kiyoteru claimed. "I was thinking about all the things you want from me now.  You're not the same as you used to be."

"Like what?" Akito was confused.

"This marriage thing, in general."

"I haven't been asking you for anything.  Like I said, we'll move at your pace."

"So, I can do what I want."

"What do you want to do?"

"Just keep living my own life.  It's hard to do that, knowing that, outside of this country, I'm bound to you.  And you think that way even in this country."

"Do you want me to shut down the rumors?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, that could help."

Akito got his phone out.  "I'll call the other guys here, then."

"Ah, you don't need to.  I don't really want to drink any more, and we've got work tomorrow.  Let's do it this weekend," Kiyoteru suggested.

Akito put the phone back in his pocket, and they left the izakaya.

 

It began raining, and one of them forgot to bring an umbrella.  Kiyoteru elbowed Akito in the side when he tried to steal one.  They instead shared the one to make their way home.  

The first stop was just outside Kiyoteru's house.  "Thanks for letting me share your umbrella, Akito," he said, as they approached.

"Of course I would."  Akito chuckled.  "Good night.  I love you."

"Love you too."  Kiyoteru kissed him on the cheek, and made a run for his door.

Akito's hand drifted to that cheek, and he slowly walked away.

 

Distantly, Haruto felt a disturbance in the force.  


End file.
